


Bienenstich

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Dual Genitalia, Hemipenes, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: Was that merchant's flowery language just a coy way of hinting that her goods contained illicit aphrodisiacs? And he fell for it. And now he's still sucking on his fingers even though the honey is gone because it feels good, feels wet and tempting and he'sdoomed.
Relationships: Grimnir/Shiva (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Bienenstich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



> The title is the name for a cake I found passed off as a "viking honey cake" when looking for inspiration. It does not traditionally contain aphrodisiacs, but innovation is what skydwellers do best.

Grimnir is not pacing. The Mad Cyclone, God of War, does not _pace_ —even though it would kind of fit with the ceaseless motion of the wind thing, and... No, that's not the point. The point is, he's _calm and composed_ , and when Shiva gets to his cabin he's going to confess in a way that's elegant and poetic and it's going to be impressive and finally Shiva will have to realize how irresistible the chemistry between them is.

He stops... walking in circles around his cabin and straightens up the little display of honey cakes on the table again. Whatever skydweller sorcery is woven into them is so subtle he can't feel it, but the merchant seemed quite confident in its puissance. _Share one with your beloved and enjoy an intimacy like you've never known!_ she said. Surely Shiva will be just as fascinated as Grimnir is by such magics. Beneath that handsome, stoic exterior, Shiva's curiosity about the mortal world burns.

But speaking of curiosity—Grimnir eyes the little cakes, not for the first time. They're bite-sized, rounds with nuts topping them, the pastry probably pale before they were drenched in golden honey. How do they work? What do they taste like? If they don't taste good he can't imagine that would bode well for his confession, or for whatever supernatural intimacy they're supposed to inspire. Maybe... he should try one in advance.

Yes, that's a good plan. Definitely the way to go. He plucks one of the honey cakes off the plate and pops it in his mouth.

The cake practically melts as soon as it touches his tongue, sweet and faintly herbal in a half-familiar way. The honey makes his mouth water. It's delicious and rich, smooth-textured, a luscious sweet fit for a god. The sensual pleasure of it is dizzying.

Ah—touching the cake got honey on his fingers. Grimnir lifts them to his mouth to lick them clean. The honey is still delicious like this, the hint of herbs steeped into it, and sucking on his fingers feels... He's so warm, all at once, and not sure why, a fleeting warmth that washes over his skin and then settles as a pulse between his legs. Oh. Oh no.

His skin grows more sensitive by the moment, and his heart rate is quickening; his cock stirs in his pants and he's starting to get wet. Was that merchant's flowery language just a coy way of hinting that her goods contained illicit aphrodisiacs? And he fell for it. And now he's still sucking on his fingers even though the honey is gone because it feels good, feels wet and tempting and he's _doomed_. He moans in dismay and realizes his other hand is halfway into his pants and stops himself with an effort. He needs to get this under control. The Mad Cyclone, Raging Tempest, God of War, does not have such pitiful self control as to be laid low by mortal—

There's a sharp knock at the door and if Grimnir is honest with himself the noise he makes is a whine. He sways over to the door and fumbles with the latch until it opens, and when he looks up to meet Shiva's burning stare it takes all his willpower not to drop to his knees.

"I've made a mistake," Grimnir says.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Shiva says dryly, catching one of Grimnir's hands in the process of reaching for him. He takes a step forward, backing Grimnir into the room as if they're dancing, and Grimnir's pussy aches with need. "Tell me what's wrong. You're shaking."

Grimnir explains, with a digression or two to make himself sound more sensible, how he'd wanted some pleasing refreshments for their evening and had gotten something with rather more active ingredients than he intended. Shiva adds more hands to the task of holding him still, as whenever he's left to his own devices Grimnir starts trying to reach for him or rub against him. By the time Grimnir's explanation is more or less done, Shiva is pinning him to the wall of his cabin with two hands on his wrists and a third on his hip and it's all Grimnir can do to keep from panting for more touch.

"We'll have to return to that market stall with the captain," Shiva says with a frown. "I don't believe selling such a drug is legal, especially without clear warnings."

"Tomorrow?" Grimnir squeaks.

"Of course," Shiva says. "The market won't be open this late."

Grimnir makes a strangled noise and tries to fight his way free of Shiva's grip, aching between his legs, so hungry for touch it's painful. He can _smell_ Shiva, ash and spice and musk, and all he wants is a taste.

"It would be unchivalrous of me to take advantage of your weakness," Shiva murmurs, his grip tightening to hold Grimnir at bay.

"Weakness?" Grimnir scrapes together all the self-possession he can find and straightens his spine, fixing Shiva steadily with his cursed crimson eye. "The Mad Cyclone hath no weakness before such a foe as thee!"

Shiva stares at him.

"I mean please don't leave, fuck, please, I'm a complete mess right now and I screwed it up and it's my fault but I'm going to for real _die_ if I get left here by myself."

"You will not die," Shiva says patiently, like he's trying to be reassuring or like he's arguing when Grimnir is irrational, which honestly is something Grimnir has more experience with than he'd like. "You were planning to confess your feelings for me."

"It was going to be awesome," Grimnir says. He's a little bit dejected about it, and will probably be more dejected about it when he's not too horny to hold onto other thoughts for more than a minute at a time.

"It still could be." Shiva steps closer and Grimnir licks his lips because he's almost close enough, almost in kissing distance—"I can't deny that you are compelling."

"Then—" Shiva kisses him before he can point out that he's soaking through his pants and also hard enough to probably split a seam pretty soon. It's a kiss every bit as godly as it should be, smoky and powerful, Shiva's tongue in his mouth and hands still holding Grimnir pinned and helpless. Grimnir moans, squirming to try to get closer and sucking on Shiva's tongue. He wants so _much_ —

Even with three hands occupied holding him still, that still leaves one for Shiva to tug his pants open and reach inside. When that warm hand wraps around his cock his knees buckle, and he has to push himself back up and into that touch. It's exactly what he needs, his jangling nerves suddenly focused on that friction.

"Please," he gasps against Shiva's mouth, "please, please, yes," and Shiva leans even closer, close enough that Grimnir can feel the heat radiating off him—and bites the point of his ear. He doesn't _like_ pain, didn't think he liked pain, but that little sharp sensation burns straight through him, igniting the need at the base of his cock so suddenly he's not craving more, he's right there—throwing his head back and crying out helplessly as he spills over Shiva's hand.

Slowly, Shiva leans back, studying Grimnir's face. His grip loosens, thankfully after Grimnir has started to get the strength back in his legs. "Has that helped at all?"

"It's, it's a really good start," Grimnir says. He feels like he can't catch his breath. He's melting inside and he wants it to never stop. "But, um." He tugs a hand free of Shiva's grip and reaches down, guiding the hand in his pants further down, between his legs, to touch the soaking wet folds of his pussy. "I could still use some more."

Shiva's eyes dilate until they're almost entirely black. "I think you should undress, then."

For a second it's like he's had the wind knocked out of him. But that never lasts long, and Grimnir nods. "Yeah," he says. "I think so."

Shiva lets go so Grimnir can undress and turns his attention to his own ceremonial armor. In a perfect world Grimnir would have been able to watch that—how does it work with extra arms, and also, how beautiful must that musculature be?—but right now it's _so urgent_ that he get undressed, he can't wait. He leaves his clothes in a heap on the floor and dives for the bed so he can touch himself, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other three fingers deep in his pussy. It's almost a relief, almost what he needs, but he's whining in frustration, so wet and hungry—

The bed dips as Shiva climbs onto it with him, running hot hands up his thighs and pressing them apart. "Let me see."

The command in his voice makes Grimnir want to swoon. He lets go, pulling his hands away from his aching flesh and letting Shiva's burning gaze devour him. "Please," he says, "oh please, I need you."

"Whatever this was must have been potent, to put a being as powerful as you in a state like this," Shiva says calmly. The hands that aren't holding Grimnir's thighs spread drop down to take care of him instead, fingers sliding in deep and curling around his shaft. "Tell me how it feels. Tell me what you want."

"It's so good, it's—a-a raging storm, your hands like a brand, I, it's so good, please, more, so good," and he wishes he could be eloquent for this but it's so hard to find words when he feels like he's melting and strung tight with need at the same time.

"More?" Shiva echoes, because he's insightful and of course he'd focus on the important part.

" _Yes_ ," Grimnir says.

Cruelly, heartlessly, Shiva _takes his fingers out_ then, despite Grimnir crying out and trying to lift his hips to follow. He whines, fingers knotted in the sheets, trying not to beg. He's had just enough to make him sure it's what he needs, and now—

Now Shiva is pushing those slicked fingers into his ass instead, making him sob, because it's good but it's also a reminder of where he's empty, and he needs something in his pussy so bad. He tries to say so, fumbling for words, but the words won't come and he's just rocking toward Shiva's hands helplessly. Shiva smiles, all secrets and mastery, and lets go of Grimnir's cock to push those fingers into his pussy instead, making him keen.

"Please, Shiva, please," he gasps out, not quite a real prayer but apparently enough: Shiva licks his lips and leans down to take Grimnir's cock in his mouth.

It's perfect. It's glorious. It's the howling tempest, the fire of the sun, all of divinity and light concentrated between his hips, with Shiva fingering him in both holes and making him thrust up into that hot mouth. It's exactly what the driving heat in his blood craves, and it has him trembling in no time, tensing, panting, like the charge building in the clouds before lightning strikes—and when it _does_ strike, when he comes, it feels like he's going to shake apart, spilling into Shiva's mouth and gushing out around his fingers.

Shiva lets him ride it out as long as he can, and only releases him when he's starting to squirm away. He sits up, licking his lips as though Grimnir's come were satisfying, his eyes shining with a dark fire. "And now? Satisfied, or do you yet need more?"

It would be polite to say that was enough, wasn't it? But the poison still swims in his blood. "More," Grimnir admits.

"Good," Shiva says. He sits back on his heels and reaches down, drawing Grimnir's attention to his own state of arousal.

What a primal has in the pants department is basically up to the whims of the Astral who created them, but this is the first time Grimnir's seen this particular configuration: two cocks, side by side, with gold jewelry piercing violet flesh, a ladder up the shaft of one and beads encircling the crown of the other. They're breathtaking.

"Perhaps you'll enjoy something a little longer lasting now that you've gotten to take the edge off," Shiva says. He's touching himself, lazily, stroking the spot where the two shafts come together.

"Fuck me," Grimnir says eloquently, and Shiva's laugh is beautiful.

He does, though, rolling Grimnir onto his side and lifting one of his legs high, pushing one thick cock into each hole. His rhythm is demanding and overwhelming and wonderful, a promise that he could keep this up all night. As Grimnir rocks back to meet each deep, powerful thrust, he realizes something.

He _is_ enjoying an intimacy he'd never known! Perhaps he doesn't need to be upset with that merchant after all.


End file.
